Dancing in the Dark
by Lonely Rain
Summary: There is a hidden club in Death City called Pulse. Very few people know about it. But Maka knows and apparently, so does a special shinigami. Oneshot Songfic to Dancing in the Dark by Dev. MakaxKid


Wow! I haven't done any writing in almost two years and this suddenly pops out! College sucks sometimes. Thankfully it will be over at the end of March. YAY! I'll graduate with a bachelor's in photography!

So this is the first time I've tried writing a Soul Eater fic. But, my Lord, do Maka and Kid belong together! And there aren't enough hot smexy stories about the pair. Kid is hot and with the OCD, I'm extremely fond of his stupidity and single-mindedness. But when he gets angry, my god does he get sexy! And Maka is really the only one I can see being fond of Kid's OCD quirks. Plus she is rather symmetrical...

Anyway...to the story. The song is Dancing in the Dark by Dev.

* * *

><p>http: www. katespade. com/ designer-shoes/ womens-flats/ kate-spade-vanessa/ S944002,default,?dwvar_S944002_color=452&source=pjn&subid=2845 (Maka's dress)

http:/ www. greatglam. com/ pd-brazen-dark-olive. cfm# (Maka's shoes)

Just remember to remove the spaces!

* * *

><p>Maka moved to the beat as the music pounded through the small club. It was a secluded club that played songs that had a strong beat and sexy lyrics. It wasn't her first time here at the club <em>Pulse<em>. It was a small club and not well advertised. The owner only wanted a club that catered to those who wanted to lose themselves in the beat. _And by Death_, Maka thought, _that owner succeeded_. The music played was masterfully manipulated by a DJ and anyone who paid attention long enough realized that the same song could be played for almost an hour or more. The club was small and dark with only the bar along the far wall and the pulsing lasers lighting up the area. It was so hard to see the other people crowded in the club. Maka's soul perception had told her that there were only about fifty people total in the room and none of them were familiar souls. After that, she stopped scanning and left herself to the beat. She was dressed in a black and olive green mini dress with a high waist and flared skirt. Her usual black boots with white straps had been traded for sleek black and green wedge heels. Her hair was loose and wavy. She had to hide the outfit because it was totally unlike her and she didn't want Soul to find out.

She still didn't understand music at all, but this music was more of a beat than a tune and she found herself moving to it more often she wanted to admit. This was a secret she did all she could to keep from Soul and the rest of the group. She had made sure after she found the club that Liz and Patty didn't frequent the club (as it seemed to be at least Liz's type of music). She knew that Black*Star and Tsubaki wouldn't be interested in clubs and this definitely wasn't Soul's type of music. She didn't know about Death the Kid though.

That brought up a whole new slew of thoughts. It was another secret she had kept from everyone including Soul, no matter how hard it was to do during Soul Resonance, but Maka didn't want anyone to know how she felt about the shinigami. There was so much sexual tension between the two of them that she was surprised no one had noticed. She recognized the beginning of the next song and her groan of approval was lost to the bass. She swayed to the music and thought of Kid.

_On my waist, through my hair _

_Think about it when you touch me there _

_Close my eyes, here you are _

_All alone dancing in the dark _

She could imagine his hands sliding up her back to thread through her hair, pulling gently but firmly to tilt her head beck to kiss her. Suddenly, she felt hands start to do just as she had imagined. Maka's eyes flew open and her jaw dropped. It was almost impossible to identify who it was who had a hold of her, but the lasers flashed in her direction at that moment and Maka knew of only one person who had three stripes on the left side of his head. She was so startled to see the object of her thoughts in front of her, his hands around her waist, that she stopped moving completely. Kid pulled her close until she was flush against his chest. He leaned down and whispered the lyrics in her ear.

_Tell me baby, if it's wrong, _

_To let my hands, do what they want? _

_Late at night I pretend we are _

_Dance-dance-da-da-dancing in the dark _

Maka shuddered and shook her head, leaning closer to him. Her own hands moved to thread through his hair as he leaned down and caught her lips. She could feel herself losing it to his kisses. _My god is he a damn good kisser!_ She hadn't been dancing in the middle of the dance floor, but she thought it was taking them a long time to get to the wall somewhere behind her. She nearly melted when she felt him thrust her firmly against the wall and pinned her there with his body and proceeded to continue to kiss her senseless.

_Dancing in the dark _

_Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la _

_Dancing in the dark _

Maka moved her hands to Kid's chest and began to explore. Her body started to sway and move against his in response to the beat and the music. She could feel the heat of his body and it only heightened her responses to him and the music. She felt him groan as her fingertips danced across his chest. His hands moved from the wall beside her head to her lower back and seemed hesitant to go any further down, but Maka used her own arms to lean on his, inadvertently pushing them down as she threw her head back. Kid took the hint and latched onto her throat as his hands slid down over her ass and thighs. _  
><em>  
><em>Put your work on me<br>Open my body up and do some surgery  
>Now that you got me up, I wanna taste it, taste it<br>And see those pocket aces  
><em>

She couldn't help but pull him closer as he nipped at her neck. Her leg slid up the outside of his and rested on his hip, her dress sliding up her thigh. Kid pushed closer and she whimpered in approval at the feel of him thrusting against her. She used her raised leg to pull him even closer and flush against her from chest to thighs as she licked the shell of his ear.

_I wanna see who you are, _

_I got a sex drive just push to start  
>Push push push push to start<em>

_Push push push push to start  
>I got a sex drive just push to start.<em>

Kid grabbed her other thigh and yanked it up as he slid forward so the she was caught between him and the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. He leaned in close and whispered into her ear again. _Is it Ok, here?_ Maka nodded and leaned down to kiss him again as he manipulated her body with his hands to the beat. They slid up and down her smooth thighs for a moment before one hand went up to her breast and the other up her skirt.

_On my waist, through my hair  
>Think about it when you touch me there<br>Close my eyes, here you are  
>Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark<br>_

As her dress was made of a soft, stretchy material, and the top part was a V-neck that went far down her chest, it was easy for Kid to slip the side down over her breast. Maka didn't wear a bra with this particular dress because it would show, but her breasts were large enough that it didn't look like she was child dressing up. She melted as Kid moaned against the skin of her breast before taking the nipple into his mouth. His hand crossed her chest to slip the cloth over her other breast and she took a deep, shuddering breath that pushed her chest up. She could feel his smirk against her skin.

_Ooh la la, Ooh la la, Ooh la la dancing in the dark  
>Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la dancing in the dark.<br>_

Her fingers, which were still entangled in his hair, yanked and pulled his head back so she could look at him. Maka panted harshly as the golden eyes glowed unnaturally in the dark of the club. She could see that those eyes were undressing her completely as they had been for the past few months. She gasped as Kid smirked devilishly before capturing her lips once more.

_I love to flirt to see, I'm only talking to you  
>If you wanna surf my seas, now that you got me boy<br>You know you better spice it flavour it  
>Get it get it right, savour it<br>_

Maka flinched when Kid's hand brushed against her panties. She hadn't noticed when he had moved his hand, but she did notice now how he slowly slipped his fingers through the inside to rub her soaked folds. Maka knew that her whimpers and cries couldn't be heard over the pounding music, but that didn't stop the heavy blush from spreading across her face. She wasn't a virgin, Soul had taken care of that one drunken night, but Maka wouldn't call herself experienced enough not to be thoroughly shy.

_I wanna see who you are; I got a sex drive just push to start _

_I got a sex drive just push to start_

_Push push push push to start_

_Push push push push to start  
>I got a sex drive just push to start.<em>

Before she had realized it, Kid had two fingers in her and was adding a third. She was unconsciously thrusting against him as he rubbed her clit and pumped his fingers. Suddenly, Maka cried out as he hit a spot inside of her and then whimpered as he pulled away completely. She stopped him by keeping her thighs wrapped around him and leaning against the wall. She smiled at his glare before pulling him close with one hand. As she whispered in his ear, her other hand slid down his side, jumped over her leg and grasped his clothed cock. He moaned. _I'll take care of it._

_On my waist, through my hair_  
><em>Think about it when you touch me there<em>  
><em>Close my eyes, here you are<em>  
><em>All alone dancing in the dark<em>

Maka popped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down before sliding her hand inside. She watched his eyes narrow in arousal as she blushed and gasped when she realized he had gone commando. She pulled him out and squirmed until he was positioned at her entrance. He sent her a hesitant look and she mouthed _birth-control_ in response. He nodded and slammed inside with one quick thrust.

_Tell me baby if it's wrong  
>To let my hands do what they want<br>Late at night I pretend we are  
>Dance, dance, da-dance, dancing in the dark<br>_

Maka didn't scream; she couldn't make a sound. All she could do was cling to her lover in the dark while the music pounded around them and feel all of Kid, inside and out. The shinigami shifted and Maka's eyes rolled back in exquisite pleasure. She yanked his head forward and hissed against his lips. _More…_

_Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la  
><em>

It was almost like a race between them, to see who would shatter first. The two of them wound each other up higher and higher. Just when she was sure she would fall, Kid pushed closer and ceased his rushed thrusting. His lips were right at her ear and hers were positioned right at his. She whimpered and squirmed against him as he whispered the lyrics in her ear.

_Tell me baby if it's wrong (ooh la la, ooh la la)  
>Dancing in the dark (ooh la la)<br>To let my hands do what they want (ooh la la, ooh la la)  
>Dancing in the dark<br>_

Kid started to thrust again and Maka could only cling to him and the edge of her sanity. She felt him whisper against her neck as he bit her and she let go. Through the stars in her eyes and the pounding bass through her body, Maka felt Kid come inside of her. She felt his own body shudder against hers and as they rode down the waves of euphoria together, Maka wrapped her arms around him desperately.

_It's the Cataracts, _

_Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la, _

_Dancing in the dark  
>Dancing in the dark <em>

_Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la_

After a few moments, Kid pulled out and gently disentangled her legs, fixing her dress and panties before pulling away only far enough to fix himself. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her into his arms where he hugged her as desperately as she had only moments ago. As the song ended, Kid pulled her outside and down the road towards her apartment. The walk was comfortably silent as they held hands. When they reached her apartment, Maka pointed at her open window with a blush. Kid nodded before swinging her up into his arms bridal style. He jumped up and landed inside silently and gracefully. Kid set Maka down on her bed before capturing her lips in one last heated kiss. He disappeared with words whispered on the wind before she could open her eyes. _I'll see you tomorrow, my love._

* * *

><p>I know...A little rushed at the end, but if I didn't end it that way, I would have ended up making it into a chapter fic. It's supposed to be a oneshot about the song and MakaxKid. I might make it a series of songfic oneshots. We'll see.<p>

For my faithful followers, I am finally working on the last few chapters of _An Impossible World_. I know you all have been waiting for a long time now, but I hope to have something out soon.

Read and Review My darlings!

Loveliness,

Lonely Rain_  
><em>


End file.
